


Fat girls and gay guys

by bev_crusher1971



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 07:45:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bev_crusher1971/pseuds/bev_crusher1971
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by 5x16 "Big Middle".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fat girls and gay guys

Gil was looking intently at his picture in the mirror. First the front, then he turned his face a little to one side, then to the other. The opening of the door startled him slightly. But he relaxed again when he saw Nick. With a short „Hey, Gris.“ he dissapeared in one of the stalls. 

Gil returned to his refelction. The beard...hmmm. What was it that saleswoman had said? He looked...cute. Cute. Well, that was debatable. 

He didn't listen to the flushing of the toilet. Or the opening of the door. Just a hand on his shoulder caused him to look up. In the mirror he saw Nick standing behind him, the dark eyes a little worried. 

„Gris, you okay?“

For a few seconds they gazed at each other in the mirror. Suddenly Gil asked, „Do I look gay?“

A little taken aback, Nick frowned. „What?“

Now Gil turned around and looked him directly into the face. „Do I look gay to you?“

„I don't understand...“

Gil moved back to the mirror and watched himself again. „That woman at the pool...she...she gave me a pat on my backside. And then she said...she said, that it wasn't unheard of for a fat girl and a gay guy to get...together.“

Nick's heartfelt laughter startled Gil a bit. Indignantly, he watched the younger man, who was almost doubling over with laughter and waited until Nick got himself again under control. „You finished laughing, Nick?“

It took a little while until the Texan could speak again. Then he put one hand in Gil's neck, pulled him close and kissed him...short, but passionately. 

„No. You don't look gay. And if...you're mine. That answers your question?“

Gil's knees were still a little weak from the kiss so he only nodded. With a blinding smile, Nick winked at him one more time before he left. 

Gil took a deep breath and looked one last time in the mirror. No, he really didn't look gay. And even if he did...somehow it didn't really matter, right?


End file.
